


Something Beautiful

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric, Roy decided, was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom and this pairing! Just a short bit of cuteness.

Edward Elric, Roy decided, was beautiful. He got the distinct feeling that if he told Ed that, he would be hit, either with a pillow or with whatever was closest, but the fact remained. In the late afternoon light, he looked like a god. Golden and tanned, his loose hair falling into his face as his eyes scanned page after page of the thick book he was reading. His hair was gold, his eyes were gold, and his skin had the faint kiss of the same color, and it was all beautifully striking against the cream of the sheets.

The automail didn’t take anything away from Ed’s beauty either. If anything, it just made him even more interesting to look at. Ed was shirtless, and it was easy to see where flesh ended and metal began.

Every so often, Ed would crack the knuckles of his left hand or flex the metal fingers, and he had yet to stop muttering to himself as he read. He was like a piece of art in living form, brought to life in Roy Mustang’s bed. The General counted himself lucky.

“You’re staring at me,” Edward said without looking up from whatever it was he was reading. “I didn’t come over here so you could stare at me.”

Roy chuckled. “No, as I recall, you came over here so we could have sex. Which, I might point out, we have yet to do.”

“Your dick’s not going to fall off if we go one afternoon without fucking,” Ed replied in his usual eloquent manner. “This book is way more interesting, anyway.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Which part?”

“The part about a text book from twenty years ago being more interesting than my dick,” Roy answered, poking Ed in the side. “There is nothing more interesting than my anatomy, Edward.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ed said, turning a page. “That’s what I hear.”

Roy stilled for a moment because that could be tricky. The way Edward had said it had suggested nonchalance, but he knew better than anyone, except perhaps Alphonse and Miss Rockbell, that it was never wise to assume with Edward. “What, exactly, have you heard?” he asked slowly.

This thing with Ed was new. So new that they were still testing the waters and the boundaries and all of those other clichés that meant that they had no idea what they were doing yet. It had started with sex, as most things did, though somewhere down the line they had decided that they enjoyed each other’s company enough to see what more there might be.

But Roy did have something of a reputation, and even if some of it was just rumor and speculation, he knew that it still mattered. It would still matter to Ed.

“Oh, this and that,” was the response that he received, and Roy could feel the deception in that casual tone.

“Care to elaborate?” he tried again.

“Nope.”

Roy heaved a sigh. “Is this going to become a problem, Fullmetal?” he wanted to know. “I know that I’ve—”

Ed snorted and looked up at him finally, nothing but amusement in those golden eyes. “One, don’t call me that. I don’t work for the military anymore. Two, I don’t believe every fucking thing I hear, Mustang. I know you’ve sewn your wild oats or whatever, and I don’t actually care.”

Roy blinked. Opened his mouth. Blinked again. “You…don’t care.”

“Nope. I mean, I don’t want to hear about it, but I’m not gonna throw a fit or anything. As long as you keep it in your pants now, we’re good.” And just like that, he went back to his book, leaving Roy momentarily speechless.

Somehow, he tended to forget that Edward had grown up. He was eighteen now, and while he was nowhere approaching mellow or mild mannered, some of that irate temper had cooled. He’d settled into himself more than Roy had ever thought possible, and it was _beautiful._

“I’m very fond of you,” he found himself saying after a moment.

Ed snorted, and a little smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. “I know that, idiot. Now shut the hell up. I’m trying to read.”


End file.
